whoopwhooplandfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Operations Task Groups
'Special Operations Task Groups' Special Operations Task Groups (SOTG) are the operational units of Australian Special Operations Command (AUSOCOMD). They are generally joint in nature and can be made up of any units under the administrative command of AUSOCOMD, and occasionally units from outside the realm of Special Operations. There are several standing permanent Task Groups, four of which are strategic level National Asset SOTG's and three that are geographically located assets working within the geographic Joint Operational Commands. In theory any Special Operations activity would fall within the realm of one of the existing seven groups, however in the event of significant operational intensity in any of the geographic theatre commands it is feasible that an entirely new seperate Task Group could be formed (eg: a theoretical 6th SOTG could be added in addition to the existing 5th SOTG within JOC-GT if the intensity of operations called for increased numbers of Special Operations forces). In the event of a specific global event Independant Special Operations Task Forces can be formed, seperate to any of the three theatre commands and under direct operatioanl command of AUSOCOMD. 'National Asset SOTG' National Asset SOTG's are those at the strategic level and do not fall under the geographic Joint Operations Commands. They are directly commanded by AUSOCOMD as National Assets and have global area or operations not constrained by any geographic boundary. Each asset is on immediate response high alert. Each of the assets is expected to be able to react either as a whole task group or as a sub-unit immediately upon recieving the relative order. Personel in the groups rotate through on various cycles from AUSOCOMD administered units. Whilst the Task Groups are permanent the operators within are rotated due to the permanent state of high readiness and continous operations tempo of the groups. 'Special Operations Task Group - Alpha (SOTG-A)' Special Operations Task Group - Alpha, Alpha Group or sometimes simply known as Alpha is the pentultimate special operations group in the Australian Defence Force. SOTG-A is known as the "Tier Zero" operators and are assigned to work conjointly with the Australian Secret Intelligence Service (ASIS). SOTG-A is the unit responsible for Clandestine Operations.The unit is on short notice immediate response and as a National Asset could be called upon to act anywhere in the world. Operators in SOTG-A are primarily drawn from the following units *4th Squadron, Special Air Service Regiment *1st Special Reconaissance Squadron *1st Special Boat Squadron (Marine Commando) *4th Special Tactics Squadron, RAAF SOTG-A consists of approximately 30 personnel. SOTG-A personnel rotate through on a 6 monthly basis. 'Special Operations Task Group - Bravo (SOTG-B)' Special Operations Task Group - Bravo or Bravo Group is the domestic Australian Tier 1 special operations response group. Bravo is the unit on immediate response to terror threats within Australia and the immediate territories and infrastructure, such as offshore oil and gas fields. There are two geographically dispersed units within SOTG-B and in turn each of these units has a forward based detachment. *Tactical Assault Group - East (TAG-E) **Forward Operations Detachment - Townsville (FOD-T) **Offshore Assault Team - East (OAT-E) *Tactical Assault Group - West (TAG-W) **Forward Operations Detachment - Darwin (FOD-D) **Offshore Assault Team - West (OAT-W) TAG-E is headquarted in Sydney and has a forward operations detachment in Townsville. It is responsible for operations on the East Coast of Australia and has a dedicated Offshore Assault Team for actions offshore and in the Bass Strait. TAG-W is headquartered in Perth and has a forward operations detachment in Darwin. It is responsible for operations on the West Coast of Australia and has a dedicated Offshore Assault Team for actions offshore in the North West Shelf and other offshore areas of significance to Australia. Operators in SOTG-B are primarily drawn from *the Special Air Service Regiment *RAN Special Warfare Squadrons Occasionally commandos from either 4th Commando Brigade or 5th Commando Brigade (Marine Commando) may be drawn into SOTG-B's sub units. A dedicated sub-unit from 4th Aviation Regiment (Special Operations) is on permanent stand-by on each coast ready to support either TAG if necessary. These units do not directly fall under SOTG-B, but are designed to have a minimum capability available to Bravo at all times. SOTG-B consists of approximately 100 personnel split between TAG-E (50) and TAG-W (50). TAG personnel rotate through on a 12 monthly basis. 'Special Operations Task Group - Charlie (SOTG-C)' Special Operations Task Group - Charlie or Charlie Group is a ready reaction, company sized, commando group. Again as a National Asset SOTG it's area of operations could be anywhere in the world at any times. SOTG-C is a heavily armed "kick in the door" commando group. It is often called on to support or act as ready reserve for other National Asset SOTG's. It is regarded as the Tier 2 Special Operations Response Group. SOTG-C also consists of a ready rotary wing aircraft groupn drawn from 4th Aviation Regiment (Special Operations). Operators in SOTG-C are primarily drawn from *4th Commando Brigade *5th Commando Brigade (Marine Commando) *4th Squadron (Cdo), RAAF Regiment *4th Aviation Regiment (Special Operations) SOTG-C, including the Aviation component consists of approximately 200 personnel. Personnel rotate through on a six monthly basis. 'Special Operations Task Group - Delta (SOTG-D)' Special Operations Task Group Delta, Delta Group or often just Delta, is the final of the four National Asset SOTG's. Delta Group is the Tier 1 Covert Action group. Whilst not involved in the Clandestine operations like Alpha, Delta is the top of the ladder in purely defence circles. (Alpha operates with ASIS in it's clandestine role where as Delta works under AUSOCOMD only). Delta is the international Tier One Response Force. They specialise in Counter Terror operations but can cover the whole gamut of covert special operations. SOTG-D draws its personel from the Tier 1 Special Mission Units of AUSOCOMD *the Special Air Service Regiment (all squadrons) *1st Special Reconaissance Squadron *1st Special Boat Squadron (Marine Cdo) *4th Special Tactics Squadron, RAAF SOTG-D consists of approximately 100 operators. Personnel rotate through on a six monthly basis. 'Geographic Asset SOTG's' In addition to the National Asset SOTG's, there is a SOTG attached to each of the geographic Joint Operations Command. WIthin AUSOCOMD there is also a Special Operations HQ element for each geographic command. *Joint Operations Command - Australian Theatre **Special Operations Command - Australian Theatre **3rd Special Operations Task Group (3 SOTG) ***3rd Special Operations Task Group - Land Element ***3rd Special Operations Task Group - Air Element ***3rd Special Operations Task Group - Maritime Element ***3rd Special Operations Task Group - Intelligence Element *Joint Operations Command - Regional Theatre **Special Operations Command - Regional Theatre **4th Special Operations Task Group (4 SOTG) ***4th Special Operations Task Group - Land Elelment ***4th Special Operations Task Group - Air Element ***4th Special Operations Task Group - Maritime Element ***4th Special Operations Task Group - Intelligence Element *Joint Operations Command - Global Theatre **Special Operations Comand - Global Theatre **5th Special Operations Task Group (5 SOTG) ***5th Special Operations Task Group - Land Element ***5th Special Operations Task Group - Air Element ***5th Special Operations Task Group - Maritime Element ***5th Special Operations Task Group - Intelligence Element The size of each geographic SOTG is not fixed and personnel and sub-units are added dependant on the nature of operations at any given time within the relative geographic areas of operation. Category:Australian Special Operations Command